Rose Knight
Rose Knight ★ "Not in the face! Not the face!" Introduction Look at his soft and delicate skin. It is said that he really loves rose bath, which is where he gets his name from. ;A decent tank for the early game with some support skills Chronicle Chapter 1: Castle Affairs Greetings, I'm Blondie. Wait, you know me as Rose Knight, the most handsome man in all of Ivalice. I wish to write down all the little secrets of Ivalice Castle in this chronicle. I hope after seeing this little unofficial history of Ivalice Castle you can better understand all the inner-workings. Dutiful Bodyguard I was 16 when I first arrived at the castle, Princess Lizeea was still a baby. My first mission was to be her bodyguard and accompany her on a trip, but that day I was the one who got lost... Method of Promotion As someone new to the palace, the fastest way to climb the ladder and get recognition is to defeat your opponent! No tricks, no gimmicks. I vow to let Atalanta fall out of the King's grace. Live Another 500 Years Today is the 500th anniversary of the founding of Ivalice, the King has organized a fiesta. All champions are welcome to show their skill, I will do my very best. Regent's Plot Recently a new regent arrived at the castle, he looks like he is up to no good. I followed him and found out that he was in league with the King o' Bones of the Demon army. I have to stop him and whatever he's planning at all cost. Dazzling Light It is like a dream, surrounded by void. I walk ahead into the nothingness and a started to hear a whisper: "Champion, you have a power beyond your imagination, awaken now!" and then there was a blinding light. Use on Your Team As one of the five powerful Heroes for newbie players, he has the perfect passive skills which a tank needs. Rose Knight’s stats makes him suitable to be a reliable, qualified MT which can also cause considerable damage on the enemy. Rosesoul Blade can cause damage on more than one target and also control the enemy. You just need to send Rose Knight out to join the Arena and the Trials in time to get a lot of rewards. Rosemary can cause a high amount damage as well. However, The Royal Guardian’s Parry effect is not that great. There is only a small chance to halve any damage suffered. Rose Knight can be used as an Uncommon Hero during the transition period. He falls behind other tanks in the mid-late game. In the endgame, when you start to develop your six-star Angels, he can become useful again as the Angel's Dodge buff helps his survivability. Due to his future awakening skill which reduce 20% of damage taken, it is best to invest him after you finish your main team. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Rose Knight.jpeg Rose Knight Artwork.jpg Rose Knight Awakened.jpg Rose Knight Model.png Rose Knight Awakened Model.png